The blond battosai's path
by chuunibyou otaku-kun
Summary: When Kurama was sealed in naruto minito sealed the good side in him and as a by product,naruto got a tanto made of kuramas chakra that grows with him. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke gain more powerful doujutsu and sakara meets tsunade sooner. what'll change? Strong naruto, strong Hinata genjutsu master Sasuke, powerful enemies this is my first story so it probably sucks
1. Chapter 1

The blond battosai's path chapter one

I do not own naruto or reone kenshin if I did I would spell the jutsu correct

Six years ago a demon known as the nine tailed fox suddenly attacked our village

The ninja held out long enough for the forth 火影 (hokage, fire shadow) to show up, and stopped the fox using kinjutsu, death reaper seal. However as he did a tanto appeared, it had a yellow hilt red scabbard and orange gaurdand a red reverse blade and white tip at the pointed end And the blade pulsed with extra red chakra, and water flowed around him blocking all who wished to harm him.

To day was our heroes birth day, and he was celebrating... By running from ambu, drunk idiots, and haters. He turned around only to see the bane of prankster kings everywhere... His teacher iruka umino!

Naruto ... Um hi iruka sensei ...

Iruka :Naruto get to class, we both know you won't escape right,

Naruto :(sigh) go ahead iruka I'll be there in a couple of minutes,I promise dattebayo!

Iruka: ok where are you going?

Naruto: to release the genjutsu prank, and get my book, and equipment.

Now never let it be said iruka was against reading but narutos book was known as make out paradise ... And it was pretty much just porn.

Iruka: ...fine we have a test but you may read during brake, but not any class as punishment for your prank

Naruto:ok fair enough.

Ten minutes later and naruto was taking his test.

Naruto (hmm these tests are hard.) as he placed his hand on the test he saw the test waver, (what! A genjutsu? But know kid should know this ... Well let's answer fire with fire so to speak...) he placed his hands in the tiger seal and pulsed his chakra on his paper attracting the attention of the dark blue short haired girl beside him before muttering... :Genjutsu, answer no jutsu . Then went to sleep,not seeing the girl blush as we napped,resting a hand on his katana , (his tanto grew with him)

In his mind scape a fox was awaken by the blonde kid entering,

Hey kurama, ready for training?

A cloud of dust answered, as he was face to face with a 5'3" woman with a d cup chest red hair and a tail,

Kurama: yes I am... now draw! The two drew there blades as they danced in step attempting to overpower each other, as usual naruto was falling behind but today he had a plan, he scabbards his sword, well back flipping, and landing than jumping high ,

Naruto: zen wo shinka (art of the evolving fist) stolen technique: ryushuisan (dragon hammer flash)

Launching him self at full speed he slashed threw the sword and drew blood, for the first time,

Kurama:well done for your first time I'll give you two gifts, what would you like?

Naruto, first a doujutsu , and second a fox tail,

Kurama:what doujutsu?

Naruto.:... Ya know could I get back to you later I may have had an idea...

Kurama:ok

Naruto woke up just as his water came up to block a Kunai,

Mizuki said sorry but naruto knew he wasn't, regardless he kidnapped the girl next two him and the boy who was running from the Uchiha fan girls,and the three of them for no themselves on the fourth hokage monument

Naruto: I think I may know a way the three of us can get stronger if your interested,

The Uchiha looked passively at least he boy:if you think it will work I'm in. I'm Sasuke by the way

The girl stuttered :h...Hinata...and ...I... I'm in...

Naruto pulled out a scroll :sealing art release! Six large vitals, three corks, nine needles appeared, naruto told Sasuke to take one vital and fill it up with his blood and dump the contents in hinatas one of the vitals before doing the same for his other vital(both were stabbed on the ground, soon all three had one third of there own blood and two

Thirds of the other two in the vitals. Then naruto in changed the hinatas needle for one of the extras and put a push part on the end before placeing the needle in her arm and injecting the entire thing into her arm ,and repeated the process for Sasuke then had Hinata do the same with his. A minute later all three were sweating and managed to re-seal the stuff away before they were found by hyuuga hiashi hinatas dad .he took Sasuke and Hinata but kicked naruto down the opposite side of the monument but changed his mind and body flickers down and Caught him walking up the wall then into his home.

An hour later naruto woke up and was suddenly trying to run away. He was stopped by the gaze of the hyuuga head,

Hiashi: what did you do to ... The three of of you?

Naruto:well... I tryed to make a doujutsu but a seem to have... oh hinatas awake ... Wait why did the world go black? I'm confused also ho am I seeing Sasuke and you at the same time?

Hiashi saw his eyes had gold rings, four conjoined triangles, six timoe,and a dizign that looked like a molecule sign(think renegon,Sasukes shippudden eternal mangekyou sharingan but with the triforce symbol instead of the spiky tri angle thing and gold not red )

Hinata and Sasuke walked in the room hinatas eyed had rings and were more of a light purple color Sasukes were ringed and had an eight point version of the eternal mangekyou sharingan, (think shishi's but double the points)

Hiashi desired to know about there new powers,

Hiashi: Uchiha what are your current powers?

Sasuke: I can use fire style great fireball jutsu multiple genjutsu ranking from d to around b, including but not limited to tsusinami, izawri(shishi's technique) and aramosu and susanoo and have mastered kenjutsu and sage arts oh and my eyes can control animals and summons as well as wild bijuu and see who is a jenguriki ... Like naruto...

Hiashi :Hinata?

Hinata: I can use every taijutsu and most genjutsu in the village as well as learned senjutsu and sealing arts as well as a couple of kenjutsu techniques oh and I'm psychic now

Hiashi: uzumaki?

Naruto: lots of ninjutsu from all elements and it seams I can copy gekke genkai too as for my doujutsu I can use the byakugon and sharingan abilitys can talk to bijuu and jenguriki and have abilitys known as paths but must unlock them. Can use isami (danzos jutsu but with out sacrificing an eye) aramosu, tsusinami kawii (Kakashi and obito version) and sealing art and kenjutsu and finally Susanoo

Hiashi was happy :come! (He grabbed then and body flickers the the hokage

Hiashi: I want to field promote these three. Mission? The exacution of the elders of the hyuuga clan short term and and field promote to chuinin by exacuteing danzos mid term mission, and joinin execution me, long term for joinin and me as there joinin sensei ,

Hokage "granted if there first mission is a success "the three body flickered to the compound,

Naruto: I'll use my my renegons almighty pull to destroy the aria Hinata you disable them Sasuke you kill with arimosu we apparently can see threw each other's eyes so it's easy to time , ready?...go!

Naruto stretched his hands to the side... :almighty pull!

The entire main branch house imploded killing the main branch elders and there family's the mission was quickly finished

After getting his permotion he left to go home so he could talk to kurama,

Naruto:yo, I decided I want the fox summuning contract instead cuz I was right on my theory,

kurama:sure! But adding your tail with will be painful and use a lot of chakra.

Naruto shrugged:so? Not like I've never felt pain

Kurama: not like...THIS!

Naruto felt like his whole chakra system had been destroyed fortunately it started to heal itself fairly soon,soon he felt faster,could see better could see chakra well and has retractable claws,

That's the end of this chapter, hope you like it,I'll try to get the next out within a week

Notes, if anyone is wondering Hinata will have the animal path the armor path and the human path, Sasuke will have the truth path (king of hell) deva and absorbing paths naruto will have all them and the three outer paths,(life/death light , dark) but can only copy a gekke genkai if he has mastered there eliments and only the jutsu he sees.

Yes naruto has the byakugon, Sasuke does too, Hinata has an unawakened sharingon Sasuke has not awakened the byakugon,

I think I won't have the Uchiha massacre but am undecided as of right now

How to unlock the paths

Deva push =miss treated beyond normal

Deva= pull set perimeters on your live (I never quit, I neer run, I never go back on my word, that is my nindo )

animal = one summuning contract (fox naruto and Sasuke)

human =gain a close companion

truth = learn to see beneath the beneath

armor path= Be abused but survive and trive

absorb= Be threatened with live or death

Outer path = witness someone you loves death (saratobi) (can not resurrect)

Light = bijuu and you get along

Dark= bijuu controlled

Yes I'm following the animes line but may add a few more chapters between,

finally I want to see if someone is willing to beta read this for me if you do please pm me thx!


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde battosais path

i do not own naruto or reone kenshin

The next day the third hokage sent a message to his student taunade in the hands of one hiashi hyuuga and team doujutsu. Hiashi was decided to start by teaching his charges the tree jumping technique. they managed to learn it quickly much to his amazement they even managed to learn the wall blocking technique. Having master these techniques they left to find tsunade, when hiashi learned about a poker tournament coming up he directly went to that decided to join the tournament and was allowed To by hiashi Mainly because he didn't care about naruto to much. Naruto realized that gama-chan (his frog wallet)was empty, even though he had just filled it

Upon entering the Casino he found a Ryu and put it in a slots game and spun the handle, the spinner landed on 777 he had won the jack pot. After he collected his walked around. Realizing how that he didn't know how to play poker we went to watch,and soon found him self playing.

The players were a lady with blonde hair and huge ...assets a old man who held the cards a man with a cloth wrapped sword on his back and a man with long white hair and was watching the blonde girl the three were drinking some sake from the land of rice

The dealer passed out the cards naruto saw he had 8-9-10-j-q of hearts the lady put in 150 ryu and said call!the white haired pervert put in 300 ryu and called raise! The man with the sword also put in 300 and said call. Naruto put 500 and said raise, the blonde hared lady exchanged two cards and raised to 500 ryu(I'm dealing in ryu so I'm going to stop saying it) the pervert exchanges one and raised to 700, sword man placed a Jutsu scroll(usually sold for five thousand used) after exchanging two, naruto Decided to push his luck and put his 8 down and was rewarded with a king of hearts the lady changed one out and raised to house limit by putting in another Jutsu scroll,the pervert placed a scroll on the table an called. the swordsman not to be out done put his sword. naruto put in his wallet and called. The lady placed her hand on the table 7-7-7-7-8 four of a row. The pervert placed 6-7-8-9-10 of a variety of types.

The swordsman placed 8 ️-9 ️-10 ️-j ️-q ️and naruto placed 9 ️-10 ️-j ️-q ️-k ️ winning the round. The cards were sent to be shuffled and naruto laft the game taking the sword and scrolls and his wallet but saying that the rest of the chips were ready for the pot, but as he realized he had found his target he asked :are you tsunade?

Tsunade:yes why he gave her a scroll from his pocket and said she need to go with him... then colapsed from chakra exhaustion. She took him to his room and after the tournament(that naruto won) the team and there target left. Tsunade arrived and was greeted by the third hokage and all the ninja in the village who bowed in reverence to her skill three young ninja stood in front of them all. An abaramu,an inazuka,and a pink haired girl who tsunade noted to have exceptional chakra control, the inazuka was brash but strong ,and the abaramu smelled of poisons.

Her sensai nodded and handed her a scroll...the keys to the hospital and a note from her old boyfriend saying that the Konaha medics managed to heal and bring him back to life. She in her excitement seal-less-ly Body flickers to the hospital and ran to his room and hugged him nearly to death , only letting go when told to by naruto who had actually been talking to him before his mission.

Tsunade learned that she now owned the hospital set to improving her rusty skills getting to the point she only needed half the hand seals to perform the Jutsu.

Later in the office the third told her she and abloom were to train team specialists containing ...

Sakura haruno age 9 gekke genki -twin function (father) sonic sound(mother)

Notes excellent chakra control and fast thinker

Shino abaramu age 10 gekke genki special bugs fed with poison to increase danger notes smart quiet and doesn't make friends easily

Kiba inazuka age 9 gekke genki dog based Jutsu pet : akamaru

Notes noisy and powerful

That's all for this chapter y'all it's late right now anyway. Yes I gave naruto insane betting luck , but he won't use it that often. And yeah I know it's short


	3. Chapter 3

The blond battosai's path chapter 3

i do not own naruto or reone kenshin

The word that the hyuuga main branch elders were killed got out quickly, soon word came to the hokages ear via weasel,

Saratobi: weasel what do you want?

Weasel:I will kill all of the members that are in the coup to protect you can on my way out I'll ... Make Sasuke fallow my foot steps, may I barrow naruto?

Saratobi:take him but bring him back for the chuinin exams, take Hinata and... Shino as well ill fix the stuff after you leave, should something happen and Sasuke realizes the truth give him this(giving itachi who was hanging his ambu uniform up, a scroll ) oh and when you get done here's your mission. Escorting the bridge builder to his home and the assassination of gato... Hinata will lead that mission. Following the completion of that mission , rumors of major chakra drainage indicate kasame hoshigagi has been feeding samehada. Naruto leads that one finally Titan needs a hand, his defense is dropping crazily , My guess is helm breaker shino will take that mission,if they acomplish all that I'll allow them to bypass the first to stages of the chuinin exams.

Itachi left with naruto ,Hinata, and shino making there way to the Uchiha compound. Hinata also awakened her animal path by signing the crow contract,naruto summoned a Large fox and Hinata summoned a crow large enough for four to ride comfortably and took to the skys. Her part was simply to get them out of there,

Xxxxxxxxxx

Shino saw a large crowd, raising his hands his simi-poisoned bugs he poisoned many ninja near him before making his way to the radio ron-de-vu point, he was a bit disturbed realizing how he had got the weakest opponents, and was already tired.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Itachi walked into his his parents drinking there tea with his cup out and filled. He drew his sword and sat down, Drinking his tea guilt making this hard on him.

Itachi:I'm a temporary sensei...

Mr Uchiha: I see:

Ms Uchiha: we understand that you have to do this ,don't hesitate son

Mr Uchiha:still a big brat though kid...

Itachi has tears flowing but he did what he had to do... After finishing the last of his tea.

He stood turned, and waited.

The door opened. Sasuke entered and was covered instantly with blood. Looking up he saw a sight that would scar him to the core. Hi fathers head was resting on his cup his mothers was cut so cleanly and quick it hadn't rejesterd that it had been served. (Itachi was glad that he was behind her se he didn't have to see based on his little brothers reaction,)

His eyes turned to the sharingon than advanced to the mangekyou sharingan throwing Sasuke and him into an alternative world. (Sasuke has deactivated his doujutsu and had no defense against his brother)

Itachi : foolish little brother you came home at a bad time.

Sasuke: why? Why did you kill them and the other ninja In the clan?(naruto and shino were done but he hadn't seen them because they here on top of the hokage tower)

Itachi:it was to test my limits. Even now you are nothing more than a gunny pig.

Sasuke was silent for a minute, before closing his eyes focusing chakra and opening revealing his doujutsu and a large purple "head " came out of the ground.

Sasuke:why did you really do it?!

Itachi:I asked to, to protect our clans reputation and protect you

Sasuke:who's working with you?

Itachi tryed to not answer but was forced too,

Itachi: naruto uzumaki namakazi, Hinata hyuuga, and Shino abaramu

Sasuke decided to fill some gaps:what is narutos secret?

Itachi:he is son of the fourth and jenguriki of kyuubi no kitsune

Sasuke passed out from chakra loss, and itachi cleaned up the house grabing a few things.: Sasuke you have just became a little less foolish (he said this putting the scroll in his brothers hand and poking him on the forehead,) maybe it's time we go hunting again?

Sasuke:awesome zzzzzzzzzz hunting with zzzz brooo zzzzzzzzzz

Itachi smiled and left, vowing to himself to take his brother hunting when he got back

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had a problem. Hi part was supposed to be one half of the ninja but if that was true than ...well poor shino... He grabbed both his hilt, feeling the chakra pulse. Running forward he swung out exacuteing two Uchiha and he killed a third on the return strike. Spinning around he stabbed another, by now he was surrounded.

Naruto:fox nature , water current uzumaki tore around him killing many of them and polishing his reverse blade sword. He got ready, rescabbarding his sword the ninja stared at him, silently, waiting for him to move,suddenly the room started misting up. The Uchiha were Taken back, the kid had effectively blinded them. And with out hand seals no less.

His sword pulsed. He drew. Down went a head. A pulse, another dicapatation he repeated until all the Uchiha were dead. The mist fell, no longer needed. He entered a new room pulling out make out tactics volume 4 -pale eyed queen- (pink skin edition,-something reminded him of Hinata but he didn't know why... Yeah he's an idiot in the art of love.)

(Rating may go up for the next few paragraphs ) He walked out of the building and wanders up the mountain reading out loud(book content ) hanashi hyuu lay on he back looking hashi hyuu , her shy eyes attempted to wander as her husband stared in amazement as he saw his treasure, refined by exercise and unseen due to her very heavy and baggy uniform hiding a dd cup. Her peach dripping awoke the slumbering beast within the robes, as it attempted to escape captivity fr-

?:Has anyone told you not to pick the nose of dead people?

Naruto looked up to see he had just about run into the first hokages nostril and hateke Kakashi was next to him reading make out tactics volume 30 -diamond in in the rough.-

Kakashi:what page ?

Naruto:third to last. Most exciting much drama(thought ...but why does a peach draw a beast and what the hell is a dd cup?... And why is she naked...and why the fuck am I getting an erection?) he and Kakashi walked to the meeting place and saw itachi smiling shino talking and Hinata not stuttering. Naruto Instantly pulsed his chakra, than harder , than putting his book away, he focused and sent a massive chakra pulse waking Sasuke with a genjutsu in the village up to 15,000 miles out on the far side was real send... Poor jarah who had made himself look like a girl and was in the hot spring... Well now sakara a peak at what she would learn... And found how hard it is to fix detail work on stone hair after her sensei punched him into stone minitos hair. Ironic because minito had rassangoning him into her grandfathers hair cut once

(Rating normal) Itachi:what?

Shino. Your actions leave much to be desired uzumaki-San.

Hinata...(thump ) fine be that way, night...

Itachi:naruto mind carrying our leader for our first mission?

Naruto:shu-what! Your our sensei now?

Itachi:yes.

Naruto:YESSSSS! Not a ...er hater ...

Shino:you mean Kyuubi?

Naruto:ye-ehhh!

Shino the village is sucks at keeping secrets... Though no one "said " anything ...it was written an a wall...also leader is up.

Hinata sat up :what do you mean leader?

Itachi: your the leader For our mission. Here is the statement for our mission. Read it as we walk.

Naruto pulled out his book. Hinata read two lines before pushing his check

Hinata "d...do..you ...have...vo..lume...o...ne...? She asked to which he nodded and asked why, well changing to volume 5- the snake that charmed me-(deluxe edition -with more action!)

Xxxxxxx

Tazuna was speechless, his so called "professional protection " consisted of a girl who (supposedly for a leader) was extremely shy ,and a not-so-closet pervert, a pervert who was also a shrimp and used a useless sword(and he hasn't even bothered to finish putting it away no less.) a joinin who was way to happy go look lucky for his taste. And bug boy was too silent. He was drinking though so who cares... Wait how did the kid get such special books now he wanted to read... Maybe he and the girl would let him when she was done.

Xxxxxxxx

Narutos eye picked up two chakra beings and wrote on hinatas leg she pulled morse code for "eliminate" he set her down as he went to kill then he saw iruka, Hinata, and saratobi in his mind. He touched his hand to there head, pulling all there memeries with then than stabbed then both with some black rods that came from his hand. Suddenly he could see from there eyes, he was looking at Hinata them and up at the sky and reading the first book, and looking at sakara, kiba, tsunade, jariah and anko. At the same time confusing him but not disturbing him because he has been doing stuff like that sense the gained there doujutsus by the time the other four got there the saw four people looking at them, two of which were chuinin and masters of weapons. Naruto was happy, he know knew how to make/counter most poisons, a bunch of new water ninjutsus, how to use there weapons, a couple of wind ninjutsus, and there future enemys and even a new genjutsu, as well as there bank accounts.

Naruto had the men go to the bank and send the entire amount of money to his account in konaha, thank kami for storage seals, as he walked he went threw his new inventory of jutsu and mesmerized the hand seals... Well actually it was his clone doing the practice but... Miner details,naruto drew a Kunai as he walked. He had heard of zabuzas dream and he was sure he could get him on his side.

Naruto:Hinata I'm going to go ... Take care of some business.

Hinata nodded and got left and watched the girl he saw rewrapping her chest, three seconds later,her wrap was cut off and she was naked on the ground Tied down fast with electric ninja wire. She tryed to escape and was shocked, doing a massive amount of damage,until she used wind chakra, then he took her, and followed her master,who was attempting to chop itachi head off, when his headhunter blade changed to a Kunai and missed, making itachi happy.

Zabuza:The fuck happened to my sword? Where the hell is it? He looked behind him to see the circle cut in it around his tool... No his daughter. And holding it was one of the two people he had hired.

Zabuza: so now your with the them... What's up with your eyes?

On each Side of him,naruto and the other path walked out. Each with her captured by his sword. He was pissed but noted how much control he had on the blade.

The three said, we are sorrow we are the result of the cycle of pain, we kill to protect and promote judgement.

Naruto walked forward: you help me get close to gato I'll tell you a secret about the misukage. One you'll love... And you can have your daughter back ...pink underwear man.

Zabuza , at least had the decency to blush remembering the time mentioned, how the heck was he supposed to know that you don't was white with red...why does she insist on red anyway?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gato was happy... no scratch that he was day he would be rid of his enemy tazuna... And get zabuzas bounty bad his son wasn't a girl...was that a shout. Blood splattered against his door he felt his body go numb, his mind blank he saw orange than white as he died.

Naruto was very happy as he signed all the accounts and bissnesses... Including several leaf ones . One being ichiriakus ramen and d-lite-ful-a dango. He smirked as he paid zabuzas for the failed job.

Zabuza:what is the secret ?

Naruto, she's sexy and single... And you might have some confusion with a water blade user without your sword... Sense I'm a member of the seven hopefully the six...

Back in konaha the ramen man and girl sneezed and had to remake some more ramen

Mr ichiriaku: why do I feel kami has blessed us and cursed us?

A dango maker sneezed why do I feel like I'm in the hands of a demon? He asked well washing his hands and remakeing the dango for a snake lady... Who also sneezed:he he someone is following my example!

Everyone near her ran except a red eyed jonin:anko you've just been drinking to much,

Anko:no I haven't, I usually drink three times this, maybe it's shino? Oh well, hmmm do you think naruto would be my apprentice? I'll ask him when he gets back... And after the exams...

Zabuzas was crying:my poor sword , I should have left you at hooooommmmeeee!

Naruto and crew took of

Itachi:naruto your next to take leadership

Naruto: roger!

That's it. I think I'm getting better but, this is hard

Yes anko will ask naruto I'll figure out what he said later.

I've added a poll about naruto's sakabatō, if you wanna vote check it out.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The blond battosai's path chapter 4

To those who are saying my main characters are to op don't worry sakara , shikamaru and choji are going to get amped up soon, the first four chapters are going to explain shino, naruto and Hinata, six and seven will be sakara, Sasuke, shika, and cho getting...new toys... Ino? Eh... I'm still iffy on her... We shall see, oh and there is one weakness all have three all have... And it's an obvious one, anyone know what it is? Here's a hint, Karin uzumaki ,canon... though it's as much a strangth as weakness for them... Well you will find out why.

Ah yes I remember Spelling mistakes. My best friend! seriously though , some of them ARE spellcheck... It's going crazy, with my story being On an old iPad is its annoying me,

From now I'll add quotations to help out, the reason sakara was left from the preview is medics don't typically get recognized, a, and I was trying to figure out what I was doing, this is my first story after all,

One thing I should clean up is the reason had to tell the three that they were leading on the missions when it said they were there,is they were just entering the building

Last thing-I promise, the reason naruto got samehada is kasame bought it Back with 500 jutsu scrolls... Well 499 and the summuning contract

Well enough jabber from me... Oh I don't own anything except the story line... The planned part at least... Yea.

Naruto put Hinata down, "everyone I want to see what you have.

Hinata, (she had everything organized and easy get to) had two scrolls of Kunai (Aprx 100) a pouch of chakra pills, fuinjutsu paper, 1st aid, poisons, medic kit(she's an inspiring medic ninja,) a defibrillator, scalpel, food(ration bars uzumaki brand, naruto is a cook ninja... Not ramen though his attempts fell apart and were soggy

, he's still working it though) naruto's secret blast pill, (nicknamed 50x3 - 50 minutes of turbo charged chakra creation, 50 x chakra capacity 50% chakra control damage,) ink, ...And her naruto plush. Not awkward at all, I mean every one has a life sized plush of the crush right? on an mission, with said crush as captain, looking through her stuff... She was happy he was dense as a brick. (He thought it was to vent, well it was ,but not the same type of venting, hers was ... More intimate so to speak, )Well when she woke up at least.

Shino had... Four Kunai,one change of clothes, one set of 50x3 and a first aid,(standard) Naruto:" shino you really should have brought,more stuff."

Itachi had 1,000 Kunai, a tanto , 1st aid, cloths, poisons, defibrillator, 3 sets of 50x3 , chakra pills fuinjutsu paper ink exploding tags(narutos ,bigger reserves thus bigger explosions , chakra paper... And tons of uzumaki mega energy pocky, guy was seriously addicted if naruto had to guess.

Naruto has fuinjutsu paper, ink, nutrition bars, defibrillator (an old model) exploding tags three prong Kunai,(no he doesn't know that jutsu...yet) a few jutsu scrolls that he hadn't sent home with the rest of gotos stuff, and an alchemy paper(naruto invented one that turns dirt into high quality of what they need but it only lasts about for twenty minutes. Chakra paper

Naruto read the missin statement,

Shino"you don't have much sensei"

Itachi " I had been ambu-ing before the mission so I didn't pack,"

Naruto turned, picked up Hinata,"itachi-nii pick up shino, I'm going to pick up the speed, you should be able to follow, but he won't " the two jumped into the trees and soon felt chakra being pulled.

Naruto "itachi stay with these two I know how to beat him without fighting " he said putting a sleeping Hinata next to him, drawing a seal on the three and jumping down to meet his enemy

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto knew his plan was crazy, but it was a chance to show train, and he would get a new sword two(he was fascinated with swords. He had one more he wanted, the grass cutter sword owned by orochimaru ) naruto flexed his chakra, and ate a 50x3 pill, samehada noticed, and soon with kasame unaware, (he was sleeping told you he had crazy luck... Kasame is human after all... ) samehada was busy chomping naruto's chakra. Soon it gripped his hand and blasted naruto with chakra. Deep thick powerful chakra, half narutos reserves worth(3 kurama tails worth,)signaling his acceptance of his new wielder .

Naruto joined the other three with his new blade. If you can call it that at least. He thaught as he seal his reverse blade sword,and headless (his nickname for it) keeping only samehada out well petting his new swords rather cuddly hilt... Hinata was tempted to substitute with it, but shino had taken her naruto, she need her naruto, she... What the. She was being hugged... By orange... And rubbed buy a hard scaly hilt... That meant naruto was hugging her. Could -this-get -any -better.

Shino"you two will be partners for the next mission,

Itachi " how did you know there was a third mission?"

Shino " you told Hinata and naruto, to see if they could take leadership, chunnin exams are in a week, it would be logical to test all of us. Why ? To see if we have the potential to be chunnin,"

Naruto" I thought it was something like that's wh...shino one of my clones dispelled, we are facing a guy with a weird weapon. It ha a katana chained to a hammer the size of my body. Reminds me of Sakuras punch almost..."

Hinata "what do you mean?"

Naruto put her down(he was carrying her, again she really liked being up there for some reason.) and turned to her

"Don't use jyuukun"he commanded" when sakara punches it follows that proceeder, first charge,(walking at her) than she launches her left hand out,(showing this putting his hands above hers)pushes down,(her hands are shoved to her knees,)all well charging her fist with chakra,(after dimenstraiteing this he walked to a tree,) than pow." He punches the tree blasting splinters into the raccoon unfortunate enough to be in the way, the

Naruto "what's the plan ?"

Xxxxxxxx

Titan was trying to hold out, his pleas for help seamed to go unanswered , suddenly he felt his chakra level go down,but the pound knocked her enemy away.

A blond boy gave her a pill that she ate and gained a large burst of power. Than the blonde boy ate one of the pills and attacked the man with the large sword

Xxxxxxxxx

The the man swung the sword in his typical path, but naruto stuck the tip into the dirt, making his style useless. Than he used the hilt to flip over the blade, and used a judo like move to attack to increase his attack power.

The man was short, and stout.

Man" hello fellow swordsman of the mist, I'm usui (mortar,brick) and this is my sword helm breaker, you have managed to block my attack. Well done... Now let's see you block two swords." A puff of smoke later he had put his helm breaker away and was holding to small blades."these are the kiba blades, I killed there previous over now I just have to kill you and take them."

Naruto "what are you planning?"

Usui "to kill All the swordsman of the mist."

Naruto "than I'll kill you." A mist rose. A puff of smoke later naruto was gone. The fog his him.

Usai/naruto "wind style great break through..."

Usui was impressed."your a wind... What's with your eyes?,"

Naruto "a doujutsu "

Usui, I see,wait that's not samehada, that's... You defeated zabuza!? Take the swords! I was getting them for the coup."

Naruto "hand em over and I'll let you live... Oh and that's over mei is the misukage. Hey!"he was about hit on the head with four scrolls. One with a lightning bolt on it ,one with a drop of water, one with earth on it written in katakana, and one with thread wrapped around it. Naruto smirked , he knew what he was going to do. He walked to the trap aria and said that the mission was over due to a release of passed the water sword to her. She unsealed it ,I looked like a large seashell with two handles. Suddenly she and the sword were pulled into a familiar place.

Hinata "going to use training feild tsusinami eh?

Ten years alternative world one second real time she came out. Her muscles were sore but she had masters the swords power. But couldn't use it for long. It ate her chakra !almost as much a samehada, at least that's what she swore!

Naruto gave shino the needle sword to work of in his free time.

Itachi "you guys learned much,but I need to talk to the art masters(Sasuke, Hinata, and and naruto were called the arts masters because each was a maser of a feild...aka ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu the three left and got back in town a week later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day, At the meeting,

Saratobi"I would like to clear up some stuff, I'm sure each of you believes they are equally powerful, but that is not true,physically Sasuke your the weakest, mentally naruto your the weakest...no offense... And chakra wise is Hinata... (They raise there eyebrows.)What? Did you think she was suddenly even with you? No she is... Siphoning chakra from naruto, on that note so is on to a new point, there is said to be a jutsu that allows you to split your power. With someone, but you must be good friends and it must be the opposite gender... Oh and not one of you naruto. Now after you find the one you wish to share your power with you will become there johnin sensei when you achieve the position, you are welcome to choose their teammates. You are dismissed. Oh except Sasuke because he already "merged" with...some one"

Author notes, Man that took forever,sorry about the long chapter. This is two characters in one, so sorry if it felt rushed, I like the story and where it's going but it's hard to pull the story the way I want it to go! But I like how it's turning out.

Next two chapter or so will be Sasuke and Sakaras training.

Yes I know who both Hinata and naruto are going to pick.

Thanks for reading! Please review... Also I still have a poll going on. The result will be used during the chunnin exams.

Well Coledxk, out.


End file.
